pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn's Cherubi
Cherubi is a Pokémon owned by Dawn Berlitz. It is the second Pokémon she catches in the Sinnoh region, and her fourth overall. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Skorupi, Cherubi is lured in by the scent of honey on Ian's Combee, leaping onto her headfirst. When the group inspects it, Dawn thinks it is cute. Cheurbi likes this attention and jumps onto her, getting honey in Dawn's hair. Cherubi continues to play with Dawn as she tries to wash the honey out, much to Dawn's displeasure. A wild Skorupi that was chasing Cherubi attacks the camp, and Cherubi hides in Dawn's bag during the encounter terrified. With the other Pokémon poisoned, Dawn and Cherubi go alone to find Pecha berries to help cure everyone's poison. Cherubi manages to find a tree full of them, when they are attacked by Skorupi again. Cherubi defends Dawn from the Skorupi and Dawn commands it briefly in battle. Cherubi gets knocked into a tree, causing it to rain down Pecha berries. Skorupi is delighted with the new food source, allowing Dawn and Cherubi to escape with their berries. Dawn invites Cherubi to the team and catches it afterwards. In Vs. Flaaffy, Cherubi was chosen to be shown some combinations for contests. Cherubi wasn't interested, however, and ran up a tree with Aipom. After seeing Wallace's Milotic, it was intrigued by contests. In Vs. Wartortle, Cherubi was used in a battle round of the Wallace Cup against a Cloyster. It wins by trapping it with Leech Seed. In Vs. Ambipom, Dawn chose Cherubi to practice for the Celestic Town Contest. It was used in the appeal round, creating a tree with Flower Shield, Leech Seed and Magical Leaf. In Vs. Carnivine, Cherubi was used in the battle round of the Chocovine Contest. It battles Jessilina's Carnivine in the finals, where it struggles. Most of its moves do nothing to Carnivine, and they learn that its Flower Shield move benefits the opponent's Grass type as well. Despite this, Dawn and Cherubi didn't give up, able to outmaneuver Carnivine and win by points. In Vs. Rhyperior, Cherubi is used in the Twinleaf Festival tournament to battle Barry's Floatzel. Despite the type advantage and mastering Flower Shield, Floatzel overpowers Cherubi and defeats it. In Vs. Plusle and Minun, Cherubi and Flaaffy battle Paka, Uji and Trey's bodyguards, defeating them effortlessly. In Vs. Shaymin, Cherubi came out of its Pokéball to locate the scent of Shaymin. It later assisted Ian's Bayleef and Conway's Leafeon in battling Hunter J's Drapion. It used Flower Shield to boost the defense of all the Grass Pokémon, allowing them to match it better. Cherubi is eventually pinned down by Ariados' Sticky Web. In Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival, Cherubi and Buneary are used in a double performance at the Grand Festival. The two perform phenomenally, Cherubi using Leech Seed and Flower Shield to cause Buneary's ice mountain to blossom with flowers. It then showed off its new Sunny Day to melt the ice around the brooch at the top. Cherubi has made cameo appearances in Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Collision with the Enemy and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Raticate, Cherubi made an appearance for breakfast, revealing it is one of the Pokémon Dawn brought with her to the Johto region. In Vs. Hitmonlee, Cherubi was used in the appeal round of the Cherrygrove Contest, revealing its Chlorophyl ability. Its performance was strong enough to advance Dawn to the battle round. In Vs. Togepi, Cherubi used Leech Seed to stop Lyra's Togepi from wandering and attacking. In Vs. Sudowoodo, Cherubi appeared as a cameo. In Vs. Castform and Electivire, Cherubi and Buneary performed in a double performance at the Goldenrod Contest. It was good enough for them to advance to the battle round. In Vs. Grimer, Cherubi joins everyone for lunch, and helps to search for Dawn's Caterpie. In Vs. Donphan, Cherubi sparred with Silver's Marowak, showing off its new Solar Beam attack. In Vs. Forretress, Cherubi was used in the battle round of the Olivine Contest. It advanced to the finals and battled Jasmine's Forretress. Forretress was a strong foe, cutting off Cherubi's techniques easily with Spikes and Sandstorm. Cherubi had to rely on using Leech Seed to disable the Spikes and avoid most of Forretress' attacks. In the end, Cherubi won by a few points, winning Dawn the contest. In Vs. Arbok, Cherubi was used in the appeal round of the Union River contest. It performed well enough for Dawn to advance to the battle round. In Vs. Arceus, Cherubi was used to fight off Arceus, trying to hit it while it was a Rock Type. In Vs. Entei, Cherubi was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. In Vs. Ho-Oh, Cherubi held off Suicune controlled by Ariana. It distracted Suicune so Butterfree could use Sleep Powder on Ariana. In Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee, Cherubi and Hitmontop begin the battle against Nando's Roserade and Lopunny. Cherubi uses Sunny Day to prepare for the attack. In Vs. Roserade and Armaldo, Hitmontop and Cherubi continue the battle against. Cherubi used its attacks to protect Hitmontop as it charged in to attack, keeping Lopunny at bay. Dawn wins the battle, advancing to the next round. Pokémon Tales In Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out, Cherubi makes a cameo defeating a Luxio. Known Moves Trivia * Cherubi was used in 4 contests in Sinnoh, including the Grand Festival. It was used in 5 contests in the Johto region, including the Grand Festival. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon (PT)